vivariumfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Styracosaurus Rider
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vivarium Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Styracosaurus Rider page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 15:06, September 25, 2011 Hey Styraco! Thanks for being the first person to join my wiki! If you haven't found out already, this wiki is all about Reptiles and Amphians. I might be adding a fish section soon. I loved your ideas for organizing the page. Keep in touch! Komododragon12 01:42, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Appreciation and Information... they rhyme... Sorry I haven't been on in a while, I got busy and nearly forgot about it! I was super stoked when I found out that someone was actually looking at my wiki. If you haven't seen yet, I opened up a new wiki called Fishpedia just last night. The address is www.fishpedia.wikia.com. I don't know how much you know about fish, but if you have any good books on them, I would love to have help on that wiki as well. Anyway, keep up the good work! Komododragon12 23:42, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Fish and stuff I mainly just like tetras and catfish. I'm kind of an Amazon fan, and I had fish ever since I was like, 3. I'm actually starting up a fish breeding business once I get some darned neons... speaking of, do you have any knowledge or interest of breeding live feeders? I just got my first pinhead, and some of my fruit flies hatched. Komododragon12 23:49, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Feeding Cool! I've never bred any species of herp. I can see why you buy in bulk; those dragons eat like pigs! What were you breeding fluit flies for? My gecko's only 3 inches long, so he can't eat anything but fruit flies. Komododragon12 00:13, September 29, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome. I almost had my frog breed on accident. Turns out spraying once more time than usual can stimulate breeding in alot of tropical species. Speaking of, do you have pics of your beardie, anole and clawed frog set ups? If you could post them on their designated pages, that would be awesome! Awesome! Thanks! I'll upload a pic of my old green anole cage. A Zoo Med Natuaralistic Vivarium. Just so that you know, I deleted Desert's category a while ago. Komododragon12 00:59, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, nice to have you back. I'm making us a facebook page just so you know. Nice place, and a request for participation Hey there, Styrac! First off I'm gonna say this is a neat wiki you have here. A little different than what I expected but still good. Keep up the good work! If you'd like my two cents, here's what I would do: *Focus a little less on herps/herp care and a little more on the actual technicalities of vivarium enclosures, e.g materials used, construction types/methods, decor objects (stating their purpose and tips for strategic locations) and the construction of homemade decor objects (Styrofoam decor building can be a great source of articles, check out Lizard Landscapes on YouTube for more), biome settings and how to build a viv to match said biome, etc. Care can come later but what I'm trying to say is focus on the vivarium part of your vivarium wiki :) *Try to broaden your range of care articles and settings to not just herps but fish, inverts, other exotics, and possibly even rodents. And that's just my two cents, there for you just to consider if you want to :) Also... I'd like you to come on and step back into Reptipedia for a bit. ZooPro has recently created an adminship flag policy and Faendalimas is the first user to be nominated in this system. So come on in and state your support/indifference/opposition for his bureaucratship and help Faendalimas become a bureaucrat! You can hop in to the RFB here. I was actually planning to make you a bureaucrat before ZP came up with the system but didn't get around to it :P. If you want, though, you can still apply for bureaucratship after Faendalimas is granted it. Thesaurus Rex [[User talk:Thesaurus Rex|'talk']] 10:14, May 8, 2012 (UTC) R'LYEH Tendrils surround us HolbenilordTalk 13:37, May 27, 2012 (UTC)